


My Demons

by Kurodaiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Divergent Timelines, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Insomnia, M/M, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurodaiya/pseuds/Kurodaiya
Summary: Понимая, что ещё немного — и он сломается, Драко просит о помощи Гарри Поттера, учится вызывать Патронус и получает назад жизнь, которую у него отняли.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

> В большей степени работа опирается на книги, чем на фильмы, однако образ Драко и его отношения с отцом основаны, скорее, на репрезентации из фильмов. 
> 
> Отклонения от канона:   
> \- Слагхорн рассказывает Гарри о хоркруксах не на шестом, а на пятом курсе Хогвартса, в то время, как Амбридж и Армия Дамблдора появляются на шестом.  
> \- При этом в битва в Отделе Тайн произошла на пятом курсе, однако в ней участвовали только Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, включая членов Ордена Феникса. После этого Министерство поняло, что Волдеморт вернулся, но решило скрыть это.  
> \- Северус Снейп не давал Непреложный обет. Драко не защищён извне.  
> \- Драко начинает сомневаться в Волдеморте гораздо раньше, чем в каноне.   
> \- Люциус Малфой не попадает в Азкабан после Битвы в Отделе Тайн.  
> \- Драко не так хорош в окклюменции, как в каноне. Прятать свои эмоции него получается с переменным успехом.

mayday mayday the ship is slowly sinking  
they think i’m crazy but they don’t know the feeling

мэйдэй, мэйдэй*, корабль медленно идёт ко дну,  
меня считают сумасшедшим, но никому не понять, как я себя чувствую… 

Драко страшно.

Холод, пробирающий до костей, колючий холод обволакивает его изнутри. Драко уверен, что подобный можно почувствовать только в гробу.

Драко страшно.

Бессонница уже длится… сколько? Месяц, два, год? Драко не знает. Драко шестнадцать, одиннадцать, девять, пять, сорок два… А какая разница? Мальчишка, которого небрежно вырезали из его собственной жизни. У него больше нет прошлого, его настоящее — шаткое, как ветхий маггловский мост, а будущее и вовсе кажется мнимым, всего лишь иллюзией. Его будущее — чёрно-зелёное. У Драко руки дёргаются, у него выпадают волосы, посерела кожа и под глазами круги, у него потрескались губы, во рту — постоянно металлический привкус. Он постоянно слышит душераздирающие крики тех, кто бьётся в агонии, и не понимает: это тётя Белла развлекается Круциатусом или он уже сходит в собственном доме с ума. Он вслушивается в каждый этот предсмертный вой, каждый этот отчаянный плач, потому что боится, что раздастся голос матери или отца. Боится, что среди трупов будет не какая-нибудь грязнокровка, которых не жалко, которым не место в магическом мире, а его самые близкие люди, со стеклянным взглядом и лицами, искривлёнными ужасом.

Драко страшно.

Страх, липкий, как патока, жгучий, как желчь, чёрный, как кофейная гуща, слишком многого стоит. Ведь страх — это слабость, а Он не терпит слабость. Ведь Ему нужны приспешники, готовые за него умирать, готовые внимать каждому слову Его, ведь слово Его есть закон. Отец подвёл Его и теперь кажется жалким, как напуганный кролик, но за отцовский грех расплачиваться перед Ним должен Драко. Драко уверен: в скором времени где-то на горизонте покажется Грим с распахнутой красной пастью, и дни его будут сочтены. По ночам он не закрывает глаза, смотрит в потолок своей комнаты, прислушивается к каждому шороху и дёргается от каждого звука, представляя нависающую над ним острозубую морду Нагини, посланной Им, чтобы его казнить. Когда ему всё-таки удаётся ненадолго забыться, Драко видит вспышки Авады Кедавры, которых на самом деле нет, и давится собственным криком. Его шею оплетают дьявольские силки, он сопротивляется, заставляя сдавливать горло только сильнее, и здесь нет солнечного света, чтобы их спугнуть, а на нужное заклинание уже не хватает сил. Но на самом деле нет ни Нагини, ни Грима, ни дьявольских силков — только он и холодная темнота Малфой Мэнора.

Если он выживет, стоя меж баррикад, ему единственный путь — Святой Мунго. Он будет прозябать там, как несчастные Лонгботтомы, один-одинёшенек до скончания дней. Спать хочется очень сильно, но он себе этого не позволяет: во сне он совсем не может себя защитить.

Смерть Альбуса Дамблдора — вот цена его жизни и жизни его родителей. Пару лет назад одиннадцатилетний мальчишка бы перед всеми хвалился: ему поручили такое важное дело, свергнуть главного врага Его, обезглавить светлую сторону. Но сейчас он вздрагивает от одной только мысли, что ему придётся навести палочку на Альбуса Дамблдора. Что ему придётся взглянуть ему в глаза и увидеть, как из них навсегда уходит жизнь. Тьма смертельно красива, пока не наблюдаешь её каждый день. Пока она не становится частью твоей жизни и проедает где-то в сердце огромную дыру: тогда начинаешь против собственной воли тянуться к свету. А ведь пару лет назад двенадцатилетний мальчик — двенадцати- или пятилетний? — с восторгом и искренним трепетом говорил о Наследнике Слизерина и о том, что он открыл Тайную Комнату, в которой должны были сгинуть все школьные грязнокровки. И сгинули бы, если бы не чёртов Гарри Поттер, захотевший спасти девчонку Уизли. Хотя как могло быть иначе? Мальчик-который-Выжил, легенда волшебного мира, надежда светлой стороны, он не мог поступить иначе: его благородное сердце звало в смертельный бой.

Почему у мессии глаза, как вспышка смертельного заклинания?

В Хогвартс-Экспрессе — а когда он здесь оказался? — сладко пахнет. Отовсюду доносится смех, по вагонам снуют впечатлительные первокурсники со светлыми глазами, — дети, всё ещё ждущие от Хогвартса чуда. Таким он сам был когда-то. Был ли? Драко не может понять. Как будто та жизнь, в которой он намеревался стать лучшим учеником школы, в которой он с гордо поднятой головой расхаживал по замку, хвастался лучшей в мире метлой и с важным видом сдавал похождения Поттера и его друзей МакГонагалл, была и не его вовсе. Отец никогда не гордился им, но сейчас оплошать у него нет права. Оплошает — и больше ничего не останется, ни от него, ни от отца, ни от матери. Род Малфоев падёт, а Он будет стоять над их телами и смеяться. Ведь они не заслужили Его прощения. Ведь они не заслужили Его гордости и Его доверия.

Драко страшно.

— Лучше сброситься с Астрономической башни, — говорит Драко Пэнси, сидя в купе. Он не хочет умирать, но такая смерть ему ближе, чем та, что от Его руки. Ведь он даже этого не достоин: жалкий, напуганный, маленький-маленький. Как же больно в груди. Как же хочется спать. Как же холодно. И хочется спать. А, может, хочется умереть? Мысли путаются в голове, он теряет себя. Его душа, разорванная, точно по ней прошлась своим кинжалом тётушка Белла, протяжно воет у него в груди, и он совершенно не знает, что с этим делать.

Либо Альбус Дамблдор, либо он сам в этом году точно полетит с Астрономической башни. Не понятно только, у чего из этого последствия будут страшнее.

— Эта школа — жалкое место, а Альбус Дамблдор — выживший из ума старикашка! — ругается Драко. Скорее, он просто пытается убедить себя в этом, чтобы было проще: ведь ненависть и презрение блокируют в сознании образ человека с добрыми глазами за очками-полумесяцами. Конечно, Дамблдор больше любит Гриффиндор: точнее, он любит не Гриффиндор, а Золотого мальчика и его Золотое трио. И, тем не менее, Дамблдор — причина, по которой в Хогвартсе безопасно. Безопасность, конечно, мнимая. Гремучая Ива может покалечить. Вокруг замка — Запретный лес с воинственными кентаврами, а в Чёрном озере — злые русалки. Во время невинной игры в Квиддич можно упасть с метлы или получить бладжером по голове, оказавшись у Мадам Помфри в больничном крыле. Неконтролируемый оборотень преподавал ЗоТИ, а Профессор по уходу за магическими существами вечно заводит питомцев, которые могут, например, откусить тебе руку по локоть (Драко всё ещё помнит третий курс и его тупую курицу, которая на него напала). Но здесь, в стенах замка, Драко вдали от Пожирателей смерти, от Него и Нагини. Здесь Тёмные искусства не практикуют: от них защищают.

По крайней мере, пытаются.

Альбус Дамблдор, хоть и конченный магглолюб, — один из могущественнейших светлых волшебников.

И даже в этой безопасности паранойя не отпускает. Пока Хогвартс-экспресс едет, Драко дёргается на каждый звук: в детском смехе в соседнем купе он слышит зловещие нотки, шелест пол школьных мантий — шорох ползущей к нему Нагини, голоса других студентов, обсуждающих СОВы и ЖАБА — голоса в голове, повторяющие снова и снова, как пророчество: «Ты обречён, Драко Малфой». Он сидит в купе с друзьями, — друзья ли они ему? кто такие друзья? кто он сам? — но всё вокруг ощущается страшнее, чем поцелуй дементора. Хочется вопить, закрывая руками уши, хочется вопить, выплёвывая лёгкие, вопить так, что потрескаются стёкла вечного Хогвартс-Экспресса, схватить маховик времени и вернуть всё назад. Возможно, так было бы легче. Вернуть ту жизнь, когда всё было хорошо. А было ли?

— Драко, — мягкий голос Панси, прикосновение её тёплой руки к плечу, такая мелочь, но такая живая и приятная. — Это правда, что ты теперь Пожиратель Смерти?

Это правда.

Это правда, но он не достоин быть им. Он не достоин быть Пожирателем Смерти и служить Ему: слишком слабый и мягкотелый. Но ничего этого он не говорит.

— Да, — отвечает Драко, задёргивая рукав своего пиджака. На бледной коже красуется чёрный череп с выползающей из него змеёй. Пэнси восторженно смотрит на Чёрную метку. Наверное, он и сам когда-то думал, что смотреть на неё будет точно так же, но сейчас хочется вырезать её вместе с кожей. Пэнси восторженно смотрит, и ей плевать, что за ней кроется. Она влюблена во Тьму, а Драко во Тьме живёт: Малфой Мэнор давно пропитался запахом смерти, его стены эхом отражают Непростительные

Он не рассказывает никому об убийстве Дамблдора. Это его крест и только его, и нести его ему.

Вдруг — шорох в багажном отделении, Драко обращается в слух. Всё внутри обрывается: они пришли за ним, они знают, что он не справится, что он тоже подведёт Его. Страх бурлит в горле, страх скручивает всё внутри, а душа колотится в теле, как заключённый в камере Азкабана. Пожалуйста, пусть смерть будет не мучительной. Пусть Авада Кедавра, а не Нагини и не Круциатус. Пожалуйста, пусть будет быстро… Но никто его не убивает, ни сейчас, ни через пару секунд. Никто его не убивает, а за окном мелькает туманное небо и лес, и поезд стучит по рельсам, и вдали за окном виднеется замок Хогвартса. В коридоре суетятся студенты, переодеваясь в мантии, беготня и копошение — всё, что слышно за дверью.

А Драко всё ещё смотрит, как завороженный, на полку с багажом и словно бы чувствует оттуда чей-то взгляд. Он склоняет голову и думает, показалось ли. Кошмары уже давно переступили для него границу реальности, он не знает, где правда, где вымысел. Он ни в чём не может быть уверенным. Но за ним точно — точно ли? — оттуда кто-то следит. Кто-то невидимый — или выдуманный.

Поттер?

Зачем он здесь? Что ему нужно? Что он хочет узнать? Он подозревает его?

— Драко, пойдём. — Пэнси берёт Драко под руку, но, когда он уже собирается покинуть вагон, ему снова слышится шорох и словно бы тихое ругательство: едва уловимое, но такое знакомое. Он останавливается, вдумывается и смотрит на багажную полку.

— Иди, — говорит он. — Я сейчас выйду. Кажется, что-то забыл.

Пэнси смотрит на него непонимающим взглядом, но всё же уходит, и он остаётся один. Точнее, вдвоём. Точнее, ему хочется верить, что он не один.

— Petrificus totalus! — выкрикивает он, направляя туда палочку. И, к его облегчению, что-то — кто-то — с грохотом падает с полки прямо на пол. Драко подходит и осторожно протягивает руку, тут же нащупывая что-то мягкое. Настоящее. Он ещё не совсем сошёл с ума. Что-то настоящее и нежное на ощупь. Ткань? Он нащупывает край и дёргает на себя. Под Мантией-невидимкой неподвижно лежит Гарри Поттер. Под действием заклинания он кажется мёртвым, и Драко вздрагивает.

У мессии глаза цвета Авады Кедавры, а Драко боится смерти.

— Подслушивать ты не умеешь, Поттер, — говорит он, вздёргивая нос.

А зачем он подслушивает? Теперь он знает — что? Что Драко — Пожиратель Смерти? Неужели могло быть иначе? Неужели Драко ждало что-то ещё? Нет, конечно нет, ведь с самого рождения его готовили к тому, что он будет отдан в руки Его, что он вступит в ряды Его с гордо поднятой головой. Что он видел? Видел ли что-нибудь? Видел ли метку? У него нет доказательств. Даже если он всем расскажет, никто не поверит. Кроме Альбуса Дамблдора. А Альбус Дамблдор слишком хорошего мнения о Гарри Поттере.

Драко чувствует холод на коже, точно рядом дементор. Может, он в Азкабане, а не в Хогвартс-экспрессе? Он уже убил Альбуса Дамблдора, сошёл с ума и сидит в Азкабане в ожидании самой страшной казни. От этой мысли в горле хрустят осколки стекла — как пробирки в кабинете у профессора Снейпа. Нет, он не в Азкабане, он в Хогвартс-Экспрессе, стоит в вагоне один одинёшенек, а за его спиной лежит неподвижно Гарри Поттер. Поезд остановился, и голоса стихли, и профессора наверняка думают, что кого-то не хватает. Словно бы мёртвый. Хочется спать. Очень хочется спать, и в глазах, наверняка покрасневших, жутко щиплет. Драко зажмуривается, и мир кружится вокруг него, и сгущаются краски, и тьма чернилами скользит под одеждой, проникает внутрь, в горло, в ноздри, в старые шрамы, в уши, везде, где может достать.

Что-то держит, хватает за руки, тянет назад, липкое, мерзкое, как щупальца, вцепляется в запястье мертвенной хваткой — там, где Чёрная метка, — оплетает ноги, как ветви Гремучей ивы, — и не позволяет сдвинуться с места. Он не может уйти. Он не может ничего. Решительно ничего. Совсем. Драко с испариной на лбу оборачивается назад, смотрит под ноги, но ничего не видит. Надо поспать. Надо срочно поспать. Он дёргается, судорожно выдыхает, вновь поворачивается к Поттеру, накрытому Мантией-Невидимкой, и думает, что ему делать.

— Finite incantatem! — Тихо шепчет он, взмахивая палочкой, и Гарри под Мантией-невидимкой оживает. Нет, просто отмирает. Оживает — слишком плохое слово. Ведь он не был мёртв, — мёртвым в конце года будет Драко или Альбус Дамблдор — просто парализован. Он всё ещё стоит с поднятой палочкой, когда Гарри вскакивает и направляет на него собственную. Его лицо искривлено презрением, губы поджаты, а в глазах — острые молнии ненависти. Они так и стоят, с поднятыми палочками. У Драко трясутся руки — от страха или от бессонницы. Драко не знает, Драко уже вообще ничего не знает. Он первым опускает палочку.

— Даже с меткой ты жалкий, Малфой, — хмыкает Гарри, всё ещё направляя на него палочку. Драко молчит: он не знает, куда делась вся его гордость. Как же стыдно. Или не стыдно? Как же хочется спать. Драко находится между сном и реальностью. Что убьёт его быстрее — бессонница или Он? — Знай одно: Волдеморту не победить!

— Заткнись. — Драко шипит. — Просто заткнись!

— А то что, Малфой? Убьёшь меня? Это тебе приказал твой хозяин? — Гарри кривит губы в усмешке, но палочку убирает. Какое благородство — даже против главного своего врага не выйдет, если тот безоружен. — За этим послал в Хогвартс свою маленькую цепную собачку, да?

Драко выдыхает со свистом.

Хочется плюнуть ему в лицо. Хочется ударить в нос, но Драко не делает ничего из этого. Драко смотрит в пол, в носы своих ботинок, покручивает пальцем перстень на безымянном пальце. У него губы дрожат.

А что, если…?

— Помоги мне, Поттер. — Драко говорит едва слышно и надеется, — что такое надежда? — что Поттер не слышит, но Поттер слышит прекрасно. Драко поднимает голову. Поттер недоверчиво хлопает глазами, не понимая, как реагировать. Драко старается не смотреть в его глаза, чтобы не видеть смерть. — Помоги мне…

Драко бегает взглядом по вагону. Что ты наделал, Драко? что ты наделал? Повернуть бы время вспять на пару мгновений, но нет маховика. Может, стереть Поттеру память?

— Помочь тебе… Что?

— Помоги мне сразиться с ним… С В-, — пытается Драко, но не может выговорить Его имя. Он не должен говорить Его имя всуе. — С Тёмным Лордом. — Он не слышит собственных слов: свистящее дыхание и колотящееся сердце их заглушают.

Как смеет Драко идти против Него и Его воли? Как смеет он говорить такое Его главному врагу?

Хочется спать.

Хочется спать и спасать себя.

Не хочется умирать.

Поттер — мессия. Если в его силах спасти всю магическую Британию, неужели он не сможет спасти одного человека?

— Что-то ты не в форме сегодня, Малфой. Это уже даже не смешно. — Гарри складывает руки на груди и усмехается, глядя на Драко.

Не сегодня. Драко вообще не в форме уже сколько? Месяц, год или пять лет? Когда он был в форме? Голова кружится и подкашиваются ноги. Слабость — в прямом или переносном смысле?

— Пожалуйста… — неосторожно роняет он, с трудом держась на ногах.

— С какого перепугу мне помогать тебе? — Гарри говорит с желчью в голосе. Драко противно — от себя самого, от Гарри Поттера или от голосов в голове?

Драко может наложить на него Империус. Драко может его подчинить себе и привести прямиком к Нему, вмиг получив Его почтение: вот он, враг Твой, прямо у ног Твоих, безмолвно примет смерть… Но Драко не накладывает Империус. Драко бросается перед Поттером на колени, хватается за его мантию, вцепляясь в неё что есть мочи, и рыдает. Рыдает взахлёб, давится хрипом и дышит через раз, трясётся, как чёртов лист, слёзы обжигают его щёки: Драко уверен, что они оставляют на его лице трещины. Он вцепляется Поттеру в мантию, рыдает, и ему самому противно от собственного бессилия.

— Он хочет убить меня, он хочет убить нас всех… Пожалуйста, Гарри, пожалуйста, помоги мне! Я не хочу умирать, Гарри, я не хочу! Пожалуйста! — выпаливает он и больше не может говорить. Рыдания становятся сильнее него. Он захлёбывается.

Сначала Поттер стоит, как статуя, и не говорит ничего. Или говорит, но Драко не слышит. Он вообще ничего не слышит за собственными громогласными всхлипываниями. А потом — красноречивее любых слов — пытается отодрать его пальцы со своей одежды. Руки Драко сжимают полы мантии, как костлявые пальцы Инфери.

— Отцепись, Малфой! — ругается Поттер, и Драко холодеет изнутри. — Отцепись, твою мать! — Отвращения в его словах больше, чем когда-либо.

Пальцы Драко разжимаются, он теряет равновесие и падает на руки, сгибаясь. Он порывисто дышит и сидит так на полу, не в силах ни встать, ни пошевелиться.

— Мерлин, какой же ты жалкий трус!

Драко даже не оборачивается, когда слышит хлопок двери за спиной и удаляющиеся шаги.

Не всем, Гарри Поттер, суждено быть мессией в шестнадцать.

Драко снова всхлипывает.

Он обречён.

Мессия не хочет его спасать.

Глупо было надеяться, что после всего Поттер что-то сделает для него.

Интересно, что напишут на его надгробии? И будет ли у него надгробие?

Заслуживает ли Драко Малфой каких-либо эпитафий?

Драко страшно.


	2. Выручай-Комната

they’re all around me circling like vultures  
they wanna break me and wash away my colours

вокруг меня кружат, как грифы,  
те, кто хочет сломить меня и смыть мои цвета 

— Avada kedavra!

Собственный голос кажется ему чужим, — чересчур холодным и мёртвым, — когда с губ срывается смертельное заклинание. Драко не может пошевелиться, когда смотрит, как мёртвый Альбус Дамблдор летит с Астрономической башни в темноту. Вместе с заклинанием у Драко изо рта выливается что-то мерзкое и липкое. Когда он касается губ кончиками пальцев, он обнаруживает, что у этой субстанции — чёрный цвет.

На самом деле это он сам, а не Альбус Дамблдор летит с Астрономической башни.

Тётя Беллатрикс гладит его по спине и безумно хохочет ему прямо в ухо. У неё смех скрипучий, противный и чокнутый.

— Я знала, что ты справишься, Драко, — шелестит она, обжигая дыханием кожу. Голос у тёти Беллы — дуновение ветра, от него у Драко шевелятся волосы.

Это не тётя Беллатрикс. У неё пальцы вытягиваются. Ногти — когти — становятся острее её кинжала. Её голос — змеиное шипение. Чей-то тонкий раздвоенный язык касается шеи. Пол словно становится мягким и жидким, Драко едва стоит на ногах. Стены точно ходят ходуном и начинают со скрипом сдвигаться.

И тут Он выходит из тени. В Его красных глазах — Адское пламя, Его змеиные ноздри шумно втягивают воздух, тонкие губы искривлены в неком подобии улыбки, а мантия тянется сзади и шуршит, точно хвост.

Вдруг Он осуждающе смотрит на Драко зелёными глазами Гарри Поттера,

и Драко задыхается от крика.

— Мерлин, Малфой! — раздаётся чей-то голос в темноте, сонный и раздражённый. Кажется, говорит Крэбб. Или Гойл. Или Забини. Или Нотт. Или никто из них, или все разом — Драко не понимает. — Ты чего голосишь, как мандрагора? Дай поспать!

В Драко летит подушка. Это точно был Крэбб. Или нет. Да и не важно.

Он ещё не убил Альбуса Дамблдора.

Альбуса Дамблдора в школе нет.

С Усыпляющим зельем, которое дал ему профессор Снейп, засыпать, конечно, становится гораздо проще, однако кошмары никуда не уходят. Да и его запасы уже почти истекли. Драко становится ещё более дёрганным, а его реальность сужается, как зрачок змеиного глаза, и ускользает от него, шелестя по земле хвостом.

Змея — символ его факультета, символ его чистой крови и гордости… Почему же она стала для Драко всё равно, что смерть?

Драко страшно.

Мир слегка плывёт перед глазами, краски меркнут и тускнеют, в ушах у него — непрекращающийся звон, голова болит очень часто: боль периодически стучит в висках, не помогает даже Мадам Помфри. Ногти у него уже давно ломкие и погрызенные.

Запястье вдруг пылает огнём, и Драко смотрит на свою руку, но в темноте ничего не видно:

— Lumos, — едва слышно выдыхает он, доставая палочку. На кончике загорается беловатый свет, и Драко тотчас с ужасом выдыхает: рука там, где метка, угольно-чёрная, обугленная, изуродованная, вся в огромных волдырях и язвах, из которых сочится гниль, смешанная с кровью. Драко касается абсолютно здоровой кожи.

Надо поспать.

Уснуть — и проснуться в новом мире, в котором Мальчик-который-Выжил победил.

В горле — точно песок или порох. Или пепел, оставшийся от его идеалов и от его веры. От него самого. Драко глотает пепел, в который сам же и превращается.

Прошёл целый месяц, а он ещё не знает, как должен убить Альбуса Дамблдора. Он не хочет, но у него нет выбора.

Он встаёт босыми ногами на пол и бесшумно выскальзывает из Слизеринской спальни. Коридор освещён только тусклым светом фонарей и кажется тускло-оранжевым. Рамы на стенах практически все пустые: изображённые на портретах тоже хотели спать. Стена замка, о которую он слегка придерживался, — шершавая и покрытая мелкими трещинами. Драко двигается бесшумно и медленно: не хочет привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Он толком не знает, куда идёт — куда угодно, на самом деле, лишь бы подальше от картинок его кошмара.

Когда мимо него проплывает Кровавый Барон, Драко невольно вскрикивает о неожиданности и хватается за грудь. Призрак смотрит на него пустыми глазницами и тянет своим низким, раскатистым голосом:

— Как же приятно осознавать, что есть ещё в этом замке смертные, которые трепещут передо мной!

«Только призраков мне сейчас не хватало!» — думает Драко, проходя мимо.

Он тихо поднимается на второй этаж, бесцельно бредёт по коридорам, прячась в тени и прислушиваясь, чтобы не наткнуться на Филча. В этом году работы у него прибавилось, наверное, вдвое: вылавливать из коридоров нерадивых учеников, решивших тайком позаниматься магией — он теперь чувствует себя жутко важной персоной. Заниматься магией в Школе чародейства и волшебства теперь преступление! В другой раз Драко посмеялся бы, но не сейчас. Сейчас хочется только ужаснуться. Драко не боится этого старого сквиба, но лишних проблем ему совсем не хочется.

Драко и сам не понимает, как оказывается на восьмом этаже, когда вдруг слышит чьи-то шаги, и замирает. На Филча не похоже: ему уже немало лет, он едва ли может так быстро передвигаться. Неужели кто-то из студентов тоже не спит?

А, может, опять показалось?

В груди, как вервольф, воет ветер, ладони точно покрываются коркой льда, в шею вонзаются тысячи мелких иголок.

— Desilluminatio, — едва слышно шепчет он. Невидимый купол тут же скрывает его — не так надёжно, конечно, как могла бы Мантия-невидимка, но достаточно, чтобы не выдать себя.  
Ступая настолько тихо, насколько это возможно в принципе, Драко двигается на звук. И, когда понимает, что шаги приближаются, юркает за колонну и осторожно выглядывает. Шаги принадлежат домовику с керосиновым фонарём в руке, обёрнутому в посеревшую от времени простыню. У него огромные зелёные глазища, а на ноге — рваный носок. Драко не составляет труда признать в нём Добби, в прошлом принадлежавшего его семье. Ох, как отец ругался, когда вернулся в конце второго курса домой и взревел, что Поттер отобрал у них слугу! Попадаться под горячую руку в тот день Драко совершенно точно не хотел.

— Добби нашёл это место совершенно случайно, — говорить о себе в третьем лице для Добби — дело привычное. — Добби хочет показать его мистеру Гарри Поттеру.

«Что ты задумал, Поттер?» — Драко всем телом вздрагивает при мысли о нём, вглядывается в темноту, но рядом с Добби никого нет: он снова под Мантией-невидимкой.

— Добби уверен, что Выручай-Комната — отличное место для Армии Дамблдора…

«Армия Дамблдора…» — задумывается Драко. Не успела начаться учёба, как святой Гарри Поттер сколотил своё тайное общество?

Пожиратели Смерти тоже так начинали, и к чему это их привело в итоге?..

— Выручай-Комната, сэр, преображается в зависимости от потребностей, — продолжает Добби свой рассказ. — Добби воспользовался комнатой, чтобы спрятать Винки, сэр, — продолжает Добби свой рассказ. — Она тогда напилась. Добби не хотел, чтобы её за это наказали! Там появилась кровать размером с эльфа… На ней Винки и отоспалась…

«Выручай-Комната, значит…»

Может, спрятаться в ней от Него?..

— Надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный выбор, Драко…

Драко словно бы снова чувствует Его холодную ладонь, сжимающуюся на плече. Взгляд падает на пол, и оттуда на него смотрят, испепеляя, Его красные глаза,

которые на самом деле принадлежат Миссис Норрис.

Он не в Малфой-Мэноре.

Миссис Норрис мяукает, переминается с лапы на лапу и садится, хитро склоняя усатую морду. Драко замирает. Где-то совсем близко раздаётся кашель, а затем — едва различимое ворчание Филча. Драко тут же разворачивается и ныряет во тьму, чем, несомненно, выдаёт себя с потрохами.

Ему нельзя бояться.

Сцены в Хогвартс-Экспрессе хватило, чтобы почувствовать себя жалким.

Почему Поттер никому не рассказал о том, что Драко умолял его, стоя на коленях?

Почему вся школа ещё не говорит о том, что он слабый?

Нужно взять себя в руки и снова закрыться. Пусть никто не видит, что у него на душе. Не зря же, в конце-то концов, его учили окклюмеции.

Нужно успокоиться.

Драко совсем не страшно.

Нужно поспать и успокоиться.

Почему вся школа ещё не говорит о том, что он слабый?

Иначе весь мир перед ним погаснет.

Драко страшно.

Страшнострашнострашно

СТРАШНО

***

Ночь тянется до безумия долго, утро, кажется, не наступит никогда. А может, оно наступает почти сразу же, как только он возвращается в подземелье. А может, не наступает вовсе. Драко не понимает, Драко всё равно. Он лежит, натянув одеяло на голову, и слышит, как во сне ворочается кто-то справа, а кто-то слева храпит так, что, в любой другой ситуации, хотелось бы удавить его подушкой или ударить его Удушающим заклинанием. А сейчас не хочется.

Рядом кто-то есть.

Он в комнате не один.

На Золотое трио в этот день Драко натыкается в школьном дворе за несколько минут до урока. Они, как обычно, стоят ото всех в стороне и о чём-то шепчутся. Когда он подходит чуть ближе, до него доносятся обрывки их разговора, из которых он может понять одно — Поттер действительно сколотил тайное общество и собирается тренировать его в Выручай-Комнате.

— Вы бы ещё на всю школу заорали об этом, — говорит Драко, поравнявшись с ними, и в ту же секунду все трое замолкают и поворачиваются к нему.

Драко нервно крутит перстень на пальце. Грейнджер кривит губы, её и без того растрёпанные кудрявые волосы точно встают дыбом, как у кошки, Уизли открывает рот, чтобы что-то ему сказать, у него сжимаются кулаки. Поттер же удивлённо хлопает глазами.

От яркого солнечного света у Драко болят глаза. А возможно они болят из-за того, что он уже давно хорошо, если спит хотя бы по часу в сутки. Может, они и вовсе не болят, а ему только кажется. Судя по тому, как на него смотрит Поттер, он это видит.

— Я следил за тобой ночью, Поттер, а ты даже не догадался, хотя у меня совсем нет Мантии-невидимки. Я знаю про твою Армию и про Выручай-Комнату. Если ты считаешь, что твоя кучка грязнокровок, — Драко бросает взгляд на Грейнджер, замечая, как она рвано выдыхает и как дёргается Уизли, слыша это слово, — и предателей крови победит Его, то ты должен быть настоящим идиотом.

— Знаешь, Малфой, — хмыкает вдруг Грейнджер и смотрит ему прямо в глаза, — если у В-Волдеморта такие приспешники, как ты, …

— Не называй Его имя! — цедит Драко сквозь стиснутые зубы.

—…то его победит даже первокурсник! — заканчивает она свою фразу, складывая руки на груди.

Драко чувствует себя загнанным в ловушку крысёнышем. Впервые в жизни он не знает, что отвечать, не чувствует себя гордым, он вообще ничего не чувствует, кроме холода, сковывающего его кости, безудержного страха и надежды. Блеклой надежды, которой уже не должно быть вовсе.

— Вы Его недооцениваете, — выдыхает Драко. — Вы не знаете, на что Он способен! Или вы правда думаете, что Экспериармуса достаточно против тёмной магии?

У него голос срывается, он глотает окончание фразы и снова боится смотреть мессии в глаза.

Нужно быть глупцом, чтобы отрицать Его могущество.

Принимая Чёрную метку, Драко ещё считал, что Он — его царь и Бог. За лето в Малфой Мэноре Драко многое узнал.

Неповиновение — смерть. Неверие — смерть. Неуверенность — смерть. Из тех немногих Пожирателей, участвовавших в стычке с Орденом Феникса в Отделе Тайн, в живых остались только тётя Беллатрикс и его отец. Беллатрикс спасла её слепая верность, а отца — то, что Драко принял Его задание.

Он мстительный Бог,

и у него глаза цвета Круциатуса.

У Него глаза цвета боли.

Драко не отвечает, но поднимает взгляд. Поттер смотрит на него, поджимает губы и словно бы хочет что-то сказать, но Грейнджер мягко берёт его под руку.

— Пойдём, Гарри.

— Чего ты добиваешься, Малфой? — интересуется Поттер. Драко одёргивает свой галстук. — Запугать меня? Ты лучше меня знаешь, что я не отступлю. Давай! Иди, рассказывай Амбридж! Мне плевать.

— Поттер, если бы я хотел, я бы уже вчера ночью доложил бы Амбридж о Выручай-Комнате. Как видишь, она до сих пор ничего не знает, а святой Поттер всё ещё на свободе, — шепчет Драко, закрывая глаза, и перед ними тут же появляется её крысиная улыбка Долорес Амбридж. Видная фигура в Министерстве и в этом году их преподавательница ЗоТИ выглядит, как какое-то конфетное недоразумение, точно сошла с фантика какой-нибудь конфеты из «Сладкого королевства». Подозрения, что ничего хорошего ждать не придётся, подтверждаются почти сразу же: на первом же уроке ЗоТИ им сообщают, что теперь они будут не практиковать заклинания, а только изучать их только в теории. Совладать с ней не смог даже Альбус Дамблдор, а сейчас, когда он куда-то уехал, — профессор Снейп таинственно сказал, что он странствует и нескоро вернётся в школу — она фактически захватила здесь власть.

Долорес Амбридж, которая должна быть на стороне Света, даже не скрывает своей схожести с Ним. Она даже не скрывает своего презрения к грязнокровкам и любви к жестокости. Всего год назад Драко бы с радостью был на её стороне, как и вся его семья, но сейчас… Сейчас он даже вдали от дома не может забыть Малфой Мэнор

и Его карающую жестокость.

— Гарри, мы опаздываем! Оставь его! — возмущается Уизли: он явно с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не врезать Драко. — Опаздывать к Снейпу — это самоубийство.

Поттер осекает его и вдруг хватает Драко за мантию и оттаскивает в сторону. Его рука сильно сжимает плечо, Драко дёргается от боли, и Поттер тут же ослабляет хватку. Он совсем не похож на Него и Пожирателей Смерти. Он не похож даже на его отца. Их взгляды встречаются.

— Ты никому не рассказал о той сцене…

— Я же не ты, чтобы смеяться у тебя за спиной, Малфой.

Мессия не хочет спасать одного человека.

Драко не заслужил.

Драко ничего не заслужил.

Жалкий, жалкий, жалкий.

Что с его родителями?

Драко их не спасти.

Драко нужна помощь, но он не заслужил. Он уже это понял. Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, не станет его спасать. Не станет. Спаситель всего волшебного мира считает, что он жалкий трус, — и он прав.

Он не достоин ни Света, ни Тьмы. Пария, стоящий меж баррикад.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри… — Драко не знает, зачем снова пытается. — Иначе… Иначе Он убьёт моих родителей…

А живы ли они ещё?

Может, Он обманул его?..

— Ты не за них боишься, Малфой, а за себя. — Поттер качает головой. — На что-то другое ты вряд ли способен.

Это не Альбус Дамблдор, а Драко летит вниз с Астрономической башни. Авада Кедавра у Поттера в глазах бьёт на поражение.

Драко слышит холодный хохот. Тьма Малфой Мэнора душит его, запах смерти уаряет в ноздри, а Его рука остро сжимается на плече и царапает. И холодный шёпот, едва слышимый и шелестящий, — скользит по шее.

— Надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный выбор, Драко…

У Драко дрожат губы и сердце колотится. Он дрожит.

Он боится Его, ведь Он — это Смерть.

Драко устал. К чёрту окклюменцию. К чёрту гордость.

Он не хочет умирать.

Нехочетнехочетнехочет 

Рука там, где Метка, пылает огнём. Драко чувствует, словно салемская ведьма на аутодафе, и сгорает заживо.

Драко не хочет умирать.

Он хочет спокойно спать. Он хочет спокойно жить.

— Спасать тебя, Малфой, я не собираюсь.

Драко испортил всё в тот день, когда два он, мальчишка в ателье Мадам Малкин, не смог подружиться с Гарри Поттером. Тогда он думал, что перед ним будет стелиться весь мир, что Гарри Поттер пожалеет о том, что отверг его дружбу. Сейчас он жалеет сам, что не смог расположить спасителя к себе.

— Ты спасёшь себя сам, если согласишься на наши условия. Ну?..

— Надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный выбор, Драко…


	3. The Boy Who Lived (Had No Choice)

It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever…

Мне не остановить безумие, которое овладевает мной,  
подчиняет себе и тянет в пустоту.  
Мне нужна твоя помощь, я не смогу сопротивляться вечно.

— Crucio!

Истошный крик матери разрывает Малфой Мэнор напополам. Драко страшно открыть глаза, но он всё равно это делает. Драко страшно пошевелиться, но он всё равно кусает собственную ладонь, чтобы не закричать от увиденного. Его волосы покрываются коркой льда, он с головой уходит под воду и тонет.

Тьма сгущается вокруг него плотным куполом.

Мама кричит слишком долго, и Драко кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет рассудок. Она лежит на полу, и всё её тело изгибается, выворачивается неестественно, когда Тёмный Лорд направляет на неё палочку. Её боль отчётливо отдаётся в теле Драко, его глаза обжигают слёзы, а сердце, кажется, у него самого перестаёт биться.

А Тёмный Лорд нависает над ней каменным ангелом смерти. Он смотрит на неё и криво улыбается.

— Crucio! — Новая вспышка красного и новый нечеловеческий крик. Драко мелко трясёт, когда он видит, как тело его матери взмывает в воздух, а затем безвольно бьётся об пол. После этого мама не шевелится, и мир Драко разбивается. Её больше нет. Он убил её. Её тёплые руки больше не проведут по его щеке…

Драко видит, что её грудь тяжело, но вздымается. Она ещё жива…

Сколько ещё это будет длиться?

Минуту или целую вечность?

Драко страшно.

С противоположной стороны мирно спящая Нагини поднимает голову и угрожающе шипит. Она встречается с Драко взглядом, но не смеет действовать без приказа своего хозяина.

Драко знает: их собственный дом станет их последним пристанищем. Но казнь будет мучительной.

Их никто не спасёт.

Драко стоит в ателье мадам Малкин и протягивает руку Гарри Поттеру, но тот отказывается её пожимать.

Их тела обглодает потом Нагини, и всё, что от них останется, — груда костей.

Отец подвёл Тёмного Лорда, а Он не прощает ошибок. И сейчас он, Люциус Малфой, сын Абракаса Малфоя и представитель одного из чистокровнейших родов Магической Британии, лежит в углу, со связанными заклинанием руками, беспомощный и совершенно лишённый надежды. Драко бы ненавидеть отца за то, что из-за него их с матерью постигла участь маглов и грязнокровок, но вместо этого он ненавидит себя за то, что ничего не может сделать, чтобы остановить эту боль.

Драко не герой.

— Мой скользкий друг Люциус, — тянет Тёмный Лорд нарочито медленно, явно насмехаясь, — ты подвёл меня дважды…

— М-мой Лорд… — шепчет отец, склоняя голову виновато, но Он пуще прежнего хохочет.

— Не смей отводить от меня взгляд, когда я говорю с тобой! — Тёмный Лорд метает в отца невербальным заклинанием, заставляя поднять взгляд и посмотреть на Него. — Смотри, чего стоила твоя ошибка! — хохочет Он и вдруг направляет палочку на Драко. — Crucio!

Вспышка ярко-красного пронзает тело. Драко открывает рот, но не слышит собственный крик. Он не знает, кричит ли вообще. Мир за мгновение останавливается. Нет, начинает крутиться только быстрее. Драко обжигает раскалённым железом. Невыносимая боль разрывает его изнутри. Руки выгибаются, кожу как будто сдирают с него живьём, суставы вот-вот порвутся. Он мечется, как в припадке, пытаясь спрятаться, увернуться от боли, но она повсюду. Он и есть эта боль. Драко падает, царапает пол, череп вот-вот взорвётся. Он ничего не видит перед собой. Ему кажется, что глаз у него больше нет.

Мама присылает ему сладости совиной почтой.

— Вы такие жалкие… Crucio!

Боль снова сковывает Драко и кромсает его на куски. Он кричит, как умирающее животное, чувствуя, как разом ломаются все его кости. Тело становится лёгким, как пёрышко, Драко взмывает в воздух и повисает головой вниз. Драко парит в воздухе. Драко — воздух.

Драко впервые в жизни взмывает вверх на метле.

Тело становится каменно-тяжёлым, его прибивает к земле. Мир перестаёт существовать, его швыряет из стороны в сторону, он корчится от боли, а воздух полностью вышибает из лёгких. Он задыхается. Сил больше нет. Его самого больше нет. Только жидкий свинец, растекающийся под кожей. Только Адское пламя, проглотившее его целиком.

Грязнокровка Грейнджер слишком хорошо дерётся. Она хорошенько врезает ему по носу кулаком.

Это больно.

Было больно.

Драко кричит, вцепляется в волосы, его грудь выгибается и пальцы скрючиваются, как у трупа. Драко кричит, его крик разрезает воздух и вонзается в него самого.

Драко падает на спину с метлы.

Было больно.

Боль — это роскошь.

Круциатус — страшнее боли.

Ещё одна вспышка кроваво-красного. И ещё одна.

Драко хочется проснуться от этого кошмара. Слёзы выжигают мокрые полосы на его лице, он часто дышит, мечтая, чтобы всё это закончилось.

Драко целует Пэнси Паркинсон, и у того поцелуя — вкус вишнёвой помады.

Всё хорошо.

Мира вокруг больше нет.

Драко не герой.

Героям не бывает страшно.

А ему очень страшно.

— Видишь, что ты наделал, мой дорогой Люциус? Обрёк свою семью на страдания… Не смог справиться с жалкими остатками Ордена Феникса!

— Я вас б-больше не подведу, мой Лорд, — выдыхает отец, и Драко чувствует страх в каждом его движении.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Конечно не подведёшь, Люциус… — усмехается Тёмный Лорд и могильно смеётся. — Больше не подведёшь.

Он поднимает палочку и направляет на отца. Драко знает, что сейчас произойдёт.

Драко не герой, но у него есть меньше секунды.

— Не убивайте его! — выкрикивает он. Это всё, на что он способен. Гарри Поттер бы бросился под смертельное заклинание, чёртов герой. У Драко на это не хватит ни сил, ни духу: он слишком труслив. Он ненавидит себя за это. Но, к его удивлению, с Его палочки не срывается зелёный луч. Тёмный Лорд оборачивается к нему и глаза Его, такого же цвета, как пыточное заклинание, сверкают. У Драко в горле колотится сердце. — Мой Лорд… Мой Лорд, пожалуйста, не убивайте отца… — шепчет он исступлённо, обхватывая себя руками, пытаясь унять мелкую дрожь. — Пожалуйста…

— Не убивать его? — спрашивает Тёмный Лорд, делая шаг в сторону Драко, и он только отползает назад, вжимаясь спиной в стену. Палочка теперь направлена на него, но он не позволяет себе отвести взгляд или закрыть глаза. Драко не хочет видеть свою смерть, но не имеет права не смотреть на Тёмного Лорда, когда Он говорит с ним. — Почему же, Драко? — Он проводит палочкой Драко по щеке, и от этого прикосновения ему делается дурно. У него дрожат губы. — Скажи мне, Драко, что я получу взамен, если сохраню ему жизнь?

— Я выполню любое ваше задание, мой Лорд… — говорить Драко очень трудно. — Выполню, только, пожалуйста, не убивайте отца…

— Твой отец оказался жалким и слабым, Драко… — тянет Тёмный Лорд, и его глаза сужаются. — Неужто ты уверен, что от тебя будет больше пользы?

— Я… Я могу убить Гарри Поттера для вас… — выдыхает Драко, сглатывая.

Драко не герой. Он не знает, откуда в нём смелость перечить слову Его. Какое он имеет на это право?

— Драко… — Где-то там едва слышимо выдыхает его мать.

— Драко! — восклицает отец голосом, полным ужаса.

— Нет! Мальчишка мне нужен живым! — рявкает Тёмный Лорд, и Его голос отдаётся эхом от стен. Кончик его волшебной палочки утыкается Драко в лоб, и он не выдерживает и всё же зажмуривается, сглатывая.

Сейчас всё закончится.

Драко кричит, стоя в Запретном лесу. Одиннадцать лет, шестнадцать — и всего секунда, чтобы это оборвалось.

— Думаю, ты можешь кое-что сделать для меня.

Драко открывает глаза и видит перед собой Его змееподобный череп.

— Убей Альбуса Дамблдора, Драко… Убей, и твоей семье будут прощены все грехи… — Тёмный Лорд медленно расхаживает по залу, скользит взглядом по отцу, сжимающемся в углу и не смеющему взглянуть на Драко, по маме, измученно лежащей на полу, и наконец — по самому Драко, который только сейчас понимает, что наделал.

Глаза цвета боли прожигают в нём две огромные дыры.

— Мой Лорд… Он же только ребёнок… — хрипит его мама где-то сзади.

— Я… Я убью его, — кивает Драко судорожно. — Я убью его, мой Лорд!

— Посмеешь пойти против меня, Драко — я узнаю об этом, — говорит Он, и вновь проводит палочкой по его лицу.

«Я пропал», — думает Драко и знает, что Он чувствует его страх.

— Тебе дарована высочайшая честь, — тянет Тёмный Лорд и шумно втягивает змеиными ноздрями воздух. — Надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный выбор, Драко… — Глаза Тёмного Лорда, кроваво-мёртвые, триумфально блестят.

Как будто бы ему дали сделать этот выбор.

***

Уже смеркается, и небо какое-то иссиня-серое и словно бы очень грязное и тусклое. Когда Драко в условленное время поднимается на Астрономическую башню, Золотое Трио уже ждёт его. Уизли стоит, сложив руки на груди, бросает в него острым взглядом и словно бы прикрывает собой Грейнджер. Прошло четыре года с их стычки во время тренировки к матчу по квиддичу, но ничто не поменялось.

Поттер, как их негласный лидер, делает шаг в сторону Драко. Живые глаза Гарри Поттера смотрят на Драко за стёклами очков. Они живые, но взгляд их смертельно колюч.

Драко боится смерти.

У мессии глаза её цвета.

Драко потирает перстень на безымянном пальце и судорожно смотрит по сторонам, но Хогвартс погрузился в сумеречную тишину. Отбой был около часа назад, добросовестные студенты уже давно спят.

— Не стану врать, что рад тебя видеть, — сообщает Поттер, и Драко выдыхает.

Драко собирается ответить в своей классической язвительной манере, но на это совсем не хватает сил, поэтому он тихо ругается себе под нос и прикрывает глаза.

— Чего вы хотите? — спрашивает он в итоге, стараясь смотреть в пол, а не в их глаза.

— В идеале — чтобы тебя не было рядом, — плюёт Уизли, но Грейнджер тут же пихает его в бок, заставляя заткнуться. Впервые в жизни Драко Грязнокровке Грейнджер благодарен.

Драко прикрывает глаза, возвращая себя к темноте Малфой Мэнора, и снова слышит крик своей матери и холодный хохот Тёмного Лорда.

Если он пойдёт против Него, его и его семью ждёт смерть. Вымолить пощаду Драко больше не сможет. Они у Тёмного Лорда на крючке. У них забрали имя, права, собственный дом — теперь это камера пыток — и авторитет.

Но Драко не справится.

— Ты должен занести своё имя в этот список, — говорит Грейнджер. В её голосе Драко улавливает едва слышимые нотки презрения. — Он заколдован. Если твои намерения действительно светлые, — тень сомнения мелькает на её лице, когда она говорит слово «светлые», — твоё имя отобразится в нём. Если же ты пытаешься втереться к нам в доверие по приказу Волдеморта, Малфой, …

— Мы тебя прямо тут прикончим! — хмыкает Уизли, но под укоризненным взглядом теперь уже и Поттера, и Грейнджер затыкается.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

—… тебе придётся его разочаровать, — заканчивает Грейнджер, хмыкая, и даже не подозревает, что режет Драко этой фразой. Он невольно делает шаг назад, в голове набатом — хохот Тёмного Лорда, а за спиной — холодная стена Малфой Мэнора. Драко сильнее натягивает рукав, лучше пряча под ним метку.

У Нагини очень острые клыки и она с радостью воспользуется ими по приказу своего хозяина.

Поттер шарит по карманам и достаёт свёрнутый клочок пергамента. Он протягивает его Драко.

Драко разворачивает его и видит довольно длинный список имён. Они не написаны, а словно бы проявились на самом пергаменте изнутри, и даже не удивляется, видя имена практически всего семейства Уизли, братьев Криви и Полоумной Лавгуд — как он и подозревал, грязнокровки и предатели крови. И ни одного Слизеринца.

Имя Невилла Лонгботтома вспыхивает перед глазами ярко-красным

и сковывает Драко приступом ломящей боли.

Он впервые в жизни испытывает к нему сострадание.

Тётя Беллатрикс с улыбкой рассказывала про Фрэнка и Алису Лонгботтомов и то, что она, её муж, деверь и Крауч-младший с ними сделали пятнадцать лет назад.

И тогда Драко сам смеялся над тем, какие противники Тёмного Лорда жалкие.

Круциатус звенит в ушах, у Драко кружится голова, он вспоминает лицо отца, прозрачнее, чем у Кровавого Барона, Пивза или Плаксы Миртл, и искривлённые губы Тёмного Лорда.

Драко обречён.

Драко страшно.

Грейнджер протягивает Драко перо. И тут сомнения начинают его терзать.

Почему Золотое Три всё же решило дать ему шанс?

Кожа там, где метка, чёрная и мёртвая, запястье болит так, словно его вспороли.

Голос Тёмного Лорда серебряным ножом тёти Беллатрикс рассекает воздух.

Надеюсь, ты сделаешь правильный выбор…

Тётя Беллатрикс безжалостна, безумна и беспощадна. А ещё она великолепно метает ножи. Попадёт Драко прямо в сердце, и рука у неё не дрогнет.

Если ты пойдёшь против меня, Драко, я об этом узнаю.

Ему двенадцать, он стоит перед Поттером, Уизли и Грейнджер с новеньким Нимбусом две тысячи один в руке и выплёвывает «поганую грязнокровку». Ему четырнадцать, и он только что сделал значки «Поттер-вонючка». Ему пятнадцать, и они на трибунах распевают «Уизли — наш король» всем факультетом.

— Morsmordre! — Ему почти шестнадцать, и на его оголённом запястье растекается Чёрная метка.

Он — мальчик, который всё время делал неправильный выбор.

Вся его жизнь — это неправильный выбор.

Ему шестнадцать, и он предлагает жизнь Гарри Поттера взамен на жизнь его отца.

Он — мальчик, у которого не было выбора никогда.

Его жизнь никогда не принадлежала ему.

Золотое Трио решило дать ему шанс… почему?

Драко смотрит на пергамент в руках и ему кажется, что ладони у него совсем детские. Маленький мальчик с большим заданием, которое его вот-вот раздавит. Он с трудом — руки дрожат так, что «Д», «р», «к», «ф» и «й» выходят почти совсем неразборчивыми, — пишет в пергаменте собственное имя. Пальцы обессилено разжимаются, роняя перо, и Драко зажмуривается. Он слышит шелест со стороны — словно кто-то полез в карман за палочкой. Драко знает, что здесь его никто не прикончит, даже если очень хотелось бы, но ему всё равно становится не по себе.

Это правильный выбор?

Ветер скользит Драко по шее и звенит в ушах, когда его имя исчезает из списка.

Точно так же фамилия Малфой исчезнет из памяти Магической Британии.

Вдруг — на пергаменте что-то мерцает, и медленно, тягуче, откуда-то изнутри расплывается неряшливо написанное «Драко Малфой». Буквы блеклые и едва различимые, практически совсем бесцветные, абсолютно не такие отчётливые, как у имён, написанных до него, но они проявляются.

— Не может быть… — тянет Уизли обескураженно.

А Драко так и стоит с пергаментом в руках и сам не верит в произошедшее.


End file.
